The Photoshoot
by mavifics
Summary: The fic shows the consequences of the EW photoshoot. Mavi fanfic.


**Title: The photoshoot **

**Author: Polly**

**Characters: Matthew Fox e Evangeline Lilly (mavi)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: It's just a fanfic, not real life**

**Summary: The fic shows the consequences of the EW photoshoot**

* * *

><p><strong>Evi:<strong> _"I have to savor that for every single day that I'm here._

_For every single day that I'm on set._

_Every single day that I get to be working with Matthew Fox 'cause without him,_

_It's gonna be damaging"._

**Matt**: _"Well look at that. Damaging?"_

* * *

><p>Matt was driving while he was looking around: where was she? The rain was becoming a storm and there wasn't any sign of Evi. "She must have searched for some shelter somewhere while the rain doesn't stop" - he thought.<p>

He drove few meters until he saw Evi far away. She was in the middle of the bush and it seems like she didn't mind to protect herself from the storm. Matt pulled over his car to the side of the dirt road which bordered the field and he decided to get out of his car to call her.

-Evi, hey!

She didn't hear, so he ran towards her, calling her name again.

-Evi!

-Matt? What are you doing here? I thought you had already gone!

-What?

The rain was so intense that he couldn't hear what she said. He approached more.

-Listen, my car is near, I can drive you to the place where you parked your car.

-I was going there but rain took me halfway.

-You knew that it was going to rain, didn't you? Evi, you're crazy, you decided to walk anyway, at that dark sky! You're really weird!

Evi started laughing, he used to call her weird and she thought it was funny; he usually talked in a serious manner but at the same time, he was teasing on her.

-Wow Matt, we spent the entire day being photographed here, I wanted to take the chance to know this place better after working so hard! It's beautiful!

-We are soaked, let's go!

-Why are you so hurried? We are already soaked! Besides, I love taking rain bath, there is nothing better than this, and it's refreshing! You should feel it, it's nice!

With arms wide open and closed eyes, she was just feeling the raindrops as a kind of blessing. Matt watched her in an enchanted way. She started running through the field, in a free manner, smiling all the time.

-Come on, relax! What the hell, Matt, have you never taken rain bath? You're so serious lately...

Evi took him by the hand and they both started running through the green leaves of the wood, smiling and playing; they looked like two kids until the moment that Matt slipped on the wet land and he just lost his balance, suddenly falling on the grass. Evi burst in laugh when she saw his paints covered by mud on his butt area.

-And so it is?

Matt smiled and pulled Evi, who also fell, soiling completely her clothes. They burst in laugh and they were rolling on the wet grass, one pulling another in a playful manner; then, Evi was on his top. Immediately they became serious. They exchanged glances, like Jack and Kate; Matt noticed the tension situation and tried to look away, but Evi continued watching him with her deep green eyes. He managed to stand up, when Evi put her hands against his chest, preventing him from his purpose.

She slightly touched his face and then, in a sudden impulse without thinking, she started kissing him. Evi seemed to swallow him, she was devouring his lips and entwining her tongue with his; he was, in his turn, answering her kiss in an intense way. Managing to breathe, she pulled away from the kiss, looking deeply at him, afraid of being reproved by her bad attitude, nevertheless, he surprised her, his eyes showed that he had loved it and wanted more. Matt touched Evi's hair, running his fingers through her curls and he held her in his arms, pulling her against him again, giving her another hot kiss.

Their kisses were the result of a repressed passion that lasted years and years and they both had decided to hide it. Evi showed some interest many times, but he couldn't even thing about the possibility to betray his wife. He was a nice and faithful husband, although the idea of getting involved with Evi was in his mind several times. But now, that day at the photoshoot, he couldn't stand anymore, Evi was more fascinating than ever, she had provoked him the whole day and despite he had resisted her, it was really impossible to resist her charm. Matt had decided not to look at her to avoid the temptation, but Evi did everything she could to be the center of everyone's attention, especially his. She had even danced in a sexy way. Besides, they had exchanged glances and they weren't ordinary looks. She was simply staring at him. She had thrown her hair on his face, turned around and faced him in a seductive manner. During the break, she rested there, lay on the land, stretched as a cat; her breasts were so excited that they seemed to bore into her tank top, letting Matt embarrassed at that view.

And now they were there, alone, kissing and lying on the wet grass, under the rain that seemed like a storm. Evi was on his top. Matt was sliding his hands along Evi's back and he continued his way until he reached the waistband of her jeans. Right after, he squeezed her buttocks, which were stuck with her wet paints. She, in her turn, was rubbing her body against his, burning in desire. They both sat down and Evi took off Matt's T-shirt; then, he spread it on the grass in order to lie down and be more comfortable, without the disturbance of being tingled by the grass. Evi touched his shaved chest with her soft hands, running through each muscle, caressing that soaked skin with enthusiasm. They were giving hot kisses until the moment that Matt lay over her and they were managing to be comfortable over the improvised T-shirt which was stretched there.

Then, Matt slightly bit her nipple, still covered by her tank top. He was slowly raising it, minutes later, he completely took it off. She was wearing a black bra, whose cups were made by lance and it had some discreet adornment. He took her bra straps with his teeth, quickly getting rid of it. Matt took one nipple with his hot mouth and sucked it until it became swallowed. He repeated his move with the other nipple and due to his licks, her nipples were bigger in excitement. He decided to substitute his sucks with frantic licks and with his actions, he caused her incredible sensations.

After a while, he decided to incite her in other spot. Matt lowered the zipper of Evi's jeans, placing his hands inside her tiny black paints, which barely covered her pubis. He put a finger in her vagina; at his stimulation, she was damp and ready to receive him.

At this moment, Evi decided to explore his body, her hands were touching his tight jeans around the zipper area, slightly brushing it with her nails, going up and down as she was tickling and playing with her desirable object, which was already pointing at her. She was driving him crazy; Evi decided to stop her torture and lowered his jeans and underwear in a quick move. When she saw his hard member, Evi bit her lips; her eyes were lustfully shinning in satisfaction as she saw him crazy and thirsty for her.

-It's all yours! - Matt whispered in her ear.

She couldn't stand it anymore, so she begged him:

-I want you inside me now!

Matt couldn't resist, he found his way between her legs and invaded her with desire. When Evi received him, she moaned in an intense manner, the pleasure of feeling him inside her was indescribable. Matt was thrusting her in a vigorous way, Evi was shaking in excitement and she totally parted her legs to give him the chance to penetrate her even more. Matt tried to hold in, he wanted to give her all the pleasure in the world before he got there; in a good luck, it didn't take so long. She was completely surrendered - she was shouting and trembling and then, she reached the rapture. Noticing that she had reached her orgasm, he finally allowed himself to come, releasing his cum inside her.

The rain was calm this time; it seems a kind of drizzle, which made their bodies control the fire they had kept through their veins. They were standing there; lay down, breathless, without any air. After that, the silence came to surface; the only thing they could hear was the sound of their labored breathing. They stared at each other, in a deep, hard and intense look, but they said nothing.

They dressed and started walking towards his car, which was parked on the dirty road. They got in the car. Matt put the key in the ignition switch and his hands on the steering wheel, but before turned the car on, he turned around and looked at Evi in a thoughtful manner and then, he lowered his head and just said:

-Damaging, huh? Yeah, it's gonna be damaging!

**THE END**


End file.
